


Romeo and Julio

by Winter_Winchesters



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Also had to change PJ's name, Death, I don't mean to say that the church is bad, I had to change their last names too because they don't fit the time period, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Poison, So I had to change Juliet to Julio bc they're both guys???, but in that time it was
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:58:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6584182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Winchesters/pseuds/Winter_Winchesters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP dying in each other's arms. Hundreds, thousands, etc. years later, two skeletons are found holding each other. Someone writes this into a lovely story/fairy tale and soon A and B’s story become very popular.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romeo and Julio

1578  
“Philip, we have no choice! They’re going to kill us and say it’s in the name of Christ!” Daniel cries. The door of the house is almost broken.“Daniel…” I mutter, worried.  
“We’ll die the same way Christopher and Piers did. They were burned by the church for their sins!” Daniel pleads, tears running down his cheeks.  
“Blasphemous monsters!” I hear the mob yell.  
“Please Philip” Daniel whispers.  
“You’re right. We have no other option.” I give in. Daniel hands me a vial of clear fluid. “Is it instantaneous?” I implore.  
“It takes around three minutes.” Daniel answers. The mob hits the door again and he jumps in fright. I hold out my hand, wishing that he calms down. He takes it and we both smile at each other. I uncork the vial and drink it. Daniel does the same.  
We race to our bedroom, just as the mob breaks the front door down. I lock the bedroom door quickly. I lay back on the bed, holding Daniel in my arms. We’re both crying, sobbing into each other’s chests. “God knows we did not betray him” my voice muffled by Daniel’s soft hair.  
“I love you Philip. I don’t care what the church says, I love you.” Daniel whimpers, muffled in my chest. I lay there shocked. We hadn’t said that to each other in fear of being found out or overheard by a church member.  
“I love you too, Daniel. I love you so much it hurts to be apart from you” I whisper and hold him tighter.  
My vision becomes darker. I heard the people running through our house, looking for us. Daniel stills in my arms, his sobs subsiding.  
“Daniel?” I whisper, getting no response. “Daniel?” I plead, still no response comes. “Oh lord” I softly cry out. He’s gone. Sobs rack my body and my vision goes blurry and even darker. I clutch Daniels cooling body tighter and take my last breath.

422 years later  
(2000)  
“Cassie! Have you found anything?” Pete calls to me.  
“Nothing yet, Pete!” I shout back. I keep digging, stopping when I hit something hard. I grab my brushes and cleaner and get to work. “Pete, come here! I think I found something!” I yell. I hear his loud footsteps behind me.  
“What do you got?” he questions.  
“A skull, I think. There’s something else, but it’s too big for me to excavate on my own. Help me?” I say. He nods and grabs a brush and we set to work. Soon a skull is revealed, in beautiful condition. We later discover the another skull. I look to Pete in wonder.  
“Don’t get your hopes up, Cassie!” he laughs. I sigh and keep digging.  
“Pete what is this?” I question when the other skull is cleaned.  
“I don’t know, honestly, Cassie” he says, confusion in his tone.  
We uncover the arms of the first skeleton, wrapped around the upper arms and neck of the second skeleton. The arms of the second skeleton are wrapped around the waist of the first skeleton.

“Two skeletons were found just outside of London two weeks ago. The bodies were examined and were determined to be male and put them at about 420-425 years old. The skeletons are in perfect condition, almost no bones are missing. The curious thing, is that no wounds were found, so it is unknown how they died or why they are holding each other in an embrace.”

“Mummy, tell me the story of Romeo and Julio, please!” the young girl begged her mother. Exasperated, the mother caved.

“Romeo and Julio lived a very long time ago. They met at a young age and became fast friends. When they became of age, they lived together in a very nice house. Slowly, the bond of the two men grew stronger and stronger. Julio became afraid of his feelings towards Romeo, for they were considered impure and unclean. Little did Julio know, but Romeo had the same feelings for Julio.  
One day, as the two men went to church, they confessed to the priest.  
“Father Edward, I am here to talk about my impure thoughts” Julio says.  
“Do 15 hail mary’s and 30 our fathers and your sin shall be forgiven” father Edward says. Romeo tells the priest the same thing, so the priest repeats the penance.  
Both men go home, tension filling the air. Days pass, Romeo and Julio barely speak to one another. Finally, Romeo grabbed Julio by the collar of his shirt and kissed him, not very hard mind you. Both men leapt back, shocked at what had happened. A few seconds went by, filled with awkward silence on both ends, when Julio darted forward and kissed Romeo again. The men clutched one another, desperate and passionate.  
However, at that time, the church considered two men in a relationship to be the work of the devil, obviously they were wrong. The church members started becoming suspicious as to why the two young men hadn’t taken wives yet and started a family. So they watched Romeo and Julio.  
The church gathered members and stormed Romeo and Julio’s house, but found them lying in each other’s arms, at peace with the world and god himself"

 

“The skeletons that were uncovered three months ago, nicknamed Romeo and Julio by the public, are believed to be Daniel Halley and Philip Lenton. According to death receipts kept by the church at that time. Daniel Halley and Philip Lenton were accused of being sinners, lying with a man as you do with a woman. On March 15, 1578, the church stormed Daniel and Philip’s home only to find them already dead. The records say it was divine intervention, but it is believed that they drank a poison to end their lives together, rather than be burned by the church, which was common at that time. Daniel Halley and Philip Lenton’s bodies were burned by the church as a penance for their sin”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt a fanfic, so I hope you liked it!


End file.
